AKA You're Welcome
AKA You're Welcome is the second episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Tensions run high between Jessica and Trish as Trish hones her catlike skills and scours the city for a chance to be a hero. Plot As Trish Walker was getting on the elevator to leave Jones’ apartment, she dropped her phone, but before it hit the ground, in what appeared to be a natural reflex, she stuck her foot out and caught it. She then got on the elevator. So amazed with the feat, she attempted to do it again, but this time, failed miserably, and cracked her phone screen in the process. As she exited the building, everything from the street lights to the headlights on cars appeared much brighter and vibrant to Walker. Realizing that Karl Malus’ procedure worked, Walker wanted to tell Jones, but she knew she was still upset with her and decided to give her time. Walker went to the local park the following day and began testing her new abilities on the surrounding jungle gym. She discovered that her reflexes, agility, and balance, among other things had increased. Although, training did not come without trial and error, as she ended up on the ground many of times. Day after day, she went back to the jungle gym, honing her abilities. After that, she started her research, web searching crimes in New York and how a hero fights crime. Walker met with her mother at a coffee shop. While Walker still remained unemployed, she did have a busy schedule and so she didn’t see much of her mother. The conversation drifted towards Jones, more specifically how she supposedly killed her mother. Walker then told Dorothy how Jones is now advertising, trying to be a hero. Dorothy didn’t want Walker involved with Jones or her antics. More importantly, Walker now needed someone she could trust. Which is why Dorothy wanted to see her. She informed Walker that she’s being offered a spot on a celebrity dance show, but Walker declined. Dorothy listed a number of other potential career choices, but Walker was pursing her own things. After leaving the shop, Walker started listening in on police calls. She somehow managed to intercept their frequency to listen in for reports. Just as Walker had lost hope of seeing any action, dispatch reported a robbery in progress. Walker sprung into action as she raced down the street to the scene of the crime. However, she got there too late, arriving just as the police are putting handcuffs on the suspects. Just down the block from her, Walker spotted Jones, and decided to call her just to see if she would answer. Unfortunately, Jones did not. She looked at the phone, saw who was calling, and ignored the call. Luckily for Walker, she happened to be on scene for a phone snatching. She chased the phone snatcher down, kicking him in the face, before taking the phone and returning it to the owner. Unfortunately, both the victim and the thief recognized her as Patsy. After being recognized, Walker realized that she needed a disguise and headed down to the costume shop. She tried on a number of outfits, but she couldn’t seem to decide which was right for her. She eventually settled on a hat, sunglasses, and a scarf. Walker then got a workout at the gym, where she was again recognized, but as Trish Walker. She was served. The phone jacker was suing her for assault, forcing Walker to go to Jeri Hogarth for counsel. The case does have merit, even if Walker caught him with stolen property. Unfortunately, Walker didn’t get the victim’s information, so she had no way of corroborating her story. Hogarth wanted to plead self defense, but Walker decided against it. Hogarth agreed to represent Walker, but that would have to be in all areas. The perception is that Walker is rich and entitled. So they’re looking in the high six figures as far as payment goes. However, Walker is living off her savings and can barely afford to hire Hogarth, who instructed her to take stock of her assets and decide what she can liquidate, or else a judge would decide for her. Hogarth then called in their investigator, that being Malcolm Ducasse, who was tasked with finding leverage against the phone jacker. Being the plaintiff is a mugger, he probably lays low, meaning it’ll take some time to dig up information on him. The hope is that they’ll find something to put him in jail. Walker then revealed to Ducasse that she’s the one who killed Alisa Jones, which left Ducasse frustrated. Walker deflected, pointing out that while she’s trying to stop the bad guys, Ducasse is working to protect the bad guys as an investigator for a defense attorney. Accusing him of giving up, but Ducasse was simply earning his bones to move up to bigger and better. As Walker prepared to leave, she noticed someone with a stack of police reports. Hoping to get away some, she tripped the man up, causing him to lose control of the files as they fell all over the ground. Walker took the files back to her new apartment, where her investigation is interrupted as her mother stopped by unannounced. Unsurprisingly, Dorothy is unimpressed with Walker’s new living arrangements, taking a look around only to continually criticize. Having sold everything she owned, on top of moving into the loft and Walker’s suspicious behavior, Dorothy suspected something was going on with Walker and asked to help. Out the files she was able to steal, Walker took interest in one particular defendant, Reid Pearson, who got off on a technicality. She began following him, watching from her car with binoculars as he went out to a bar. Walker watched for hours on end before Pearson made his move, roofying a girl’s drink. Panicked and unsure what to do next, Walker called Jones, who did not answer. The suspect then led his victim stumbling out the bar, forcing Walker to follow them. Pearson took Birdie to an ally, where he tried to force himself on her, but he didn’t get the chance, as Walker took him down. She then checked on Birdie and made her aware that she’d been drugged and that Reid intended to rape her. He’d done it before. Walker then fled the scene, but not before making sure the police were called and telling Birdie to inform the police that she’s the one who fought Pearson off. As the police arrived, Walker watched from her car as Birdie was tended to and Pearson was arrested. Walker went to go see Jones, but when she got there, she saw Jones in the middle of a break up with Arocho, as he had found someone else and moved on. Walker, who had been eavesdropping on their discussion, took the stairs down so not to be seen. She resumed her physical training at her apartment with her trainer, Adrian, who after besting him, she proceeded to have sex with. Walker woke the following morning to discover that Adrian was still there. On the TV, there was a new report of a woman, Madeline Brandt, who had been viciously attacked in her home by by several thugs, who also stole a valuable sculpture from her. Brandt’s half-brother, Andrew Brandt, had been arrested in connection to the crime. Adrian explained that it’s people like Andrew Brandt that are the reason he boxes. Ducasse arrived at Walker's apartment to get a check from her to pay off the cellphone thief. He wanted $50, 000, which was a lot less than Hogarth expected. Ducasse explained that was because he got the phone jacker to back down. Ducasse revealed that the thief was a family guy. Married and had a 12 year old kid, but the thief wasn’t really the kid’s father. Just some guy who came into the picture when the kid was a baby. So, Ducasse gave the man a choice, he could enlighten the kid on the truth or the thief could reconsider his settlement demands. When the guy called Ducasse’s bluff, Ducasse called the kid and asked him if his dad had ever told him what a bastard was. The thief caved and begged Ducasse not to say anything else. He didn’t, and the settlement demands were lowered. Ducasse would’ve told the kid everything had the mugger not agreed to his demand. Walker gave him the check, but before leaving, he advised her to get her life together because people will eventually begin asking questions and looking into her. Walker took Ducasse’s advise and started her own day time show Style by Trish. After closing out her new show, Walker continued her investigation into Andrew Brandt, who had walked free from hiring thugs to beat up his half-sister and stealing a sculpture. Dorothy then approached to remind Walker to keep her head in the game. She wanted to make sure that this show is what Walker really wanted. Walker replied that it’s serving a purpose. People needed to see what she’s up to. Walker continued her investigation into Andrew Brandt from her home. She then started typing a letter, which she intended to send to Jones at some point. What started as an apologetic letter with a softer tone, quickly became much more, harsher and direct. From there, Walker began stalking Brandt. She started by breaking into his apartment while he was gone. She disabled the alarm and began looking through his place for the sculpture. She found a locked safe, which she was certain the sculpture was kept in. While she couldn’t get to the sculpture for the time being, she wanted to at least be able to keep an eye on Brandt. So, she decided to move into the hotel next door to his apartment building. From her room, she had the perfect view of his home. That night, she waited for Brandt to return home, ignoring several of her mother’s call and messages while doing so. When Brandt arrived, Walker watched from her room, though she eventually fell asleep and didn’t wake up until the following morning as Brandt was preparing to leave. Before doing so, he opened the safe and pulled out a gun and what Walker believed to be the sculpture, so she followed him. As it turned out, he hadn’t grabbed the sculpture from the safe, but a bag filled with money. Still, Walker stuck with him for the remainder of the day. She followed him home and broke into his apartment and tripped his alarm to gain his attention. She then attacked him, but didn’t fare well. He grabbed his gun from the safe and just as he was about to fire, Jones came crashing through the window. In the aftermath of the attack, during which time Brandt got away with the sculpture, Walker filled Jones in on how she’d been tracking Brandt for weeks and now she lost him because of Jones. Walker stated that she’s a hero now, and maybe it would be better if Jones stayed out the way. Walker believed she freed Jones of any obligations she felt she had to be a hero. Because Walker can be that. Before leaving, Jones told Walker that her mother was looking for her and to call her, so that Jones could be paid. The next morning, Walker returned to set for her show, where she was scolded by her mother for missing two shows in a row. While Dorothy was able to keep the network from killing the show, Walker is out of second chances. Dorothy wondered what it was that caused Walker to disappear like that, though Walker wouldn’t reveal, at least not truth. She allowed her mother to believe that it was man trouble, simply stating that she’s all alone in this. Walker then got a call from Ducasse, who informed her that Jones was in the hospital after being stabbed by a masked assailant. Jones laid in the hospital bed, pale and weak. Walker looked over her and asked how she was feeling. Jones had just gotten out of surgery, but wanted the name of her attacker. More specifically, of the man Walker was after, as Jones suspected that her attack was directly connected to Brandt, Walker’s suspect, who must’ve recognized Jones when she came crashing through his window. It was then that Walker realized Jones had only called her down to get the name of her attacker. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho *Matt Weiss as Andrew Brandt *Jessica Frances Dukes as Grace *Blake Morris as Adrian *Spencer House as Reid Pearson *Gus Birney as Birdie *Gabriela Garcia as Sasha *Jonathan Holtzman as Mugger *Anthony Cason as Victim *Viviana Valeria as Process Server *Bob Leszczak as Pedestrian in Cell Phone (uncredited) *Frank Fernandez as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Cassie Prusiensky as to-be-confirmed character (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Madeline Brandt (uncredited) *Unknown Voice Actress as Hannah (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **Trish Walker's Hideout **Andrew Brandt's Apartment **Nouvet Hotel **Metro-General Hospital **Trish Walker's Apartment (mentioned) *Rye, New York (mentioned) *Tampa, Florida (mentioned) *Ann Arbor, Michigan (mentioned) Events *Attack on Reid Pearson *Skirmish at Andrew Brandt's Apartment *Assassination of Alisa Jones (mentioned) *Ambush at Alias Investigations Office (mentioned) Items *''Style by Trish'' * *''It's Patsy'' (mentioned) Vehicles * (mentioned) Creatures *Dogs (mentioned) *Cats (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *New York City Police Department *''New York Bulletin'' *WNEX New York *ARN * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Alisa Jones *Karl Malus *Griffin Sinclair *Vido Arocho *Bodega Bandit Trivia *The costumes Trish Walker tries on include a black, red and yellow leather suit reminiscent of Ms. Marvel (alluding how Carol Danvers had the best friend role in the original Alias comic) and a yellow leotard with a blue sash, boots and mask, which is Walker's Hellcat Suit. References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes